


Operation "Buy Teru time to sneak off and make out with his boyfriend"

by BooksandKpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, and being down to clown on any and all occasions, being the best supportive bros, i just wanted to write something for johzenji, pure johzenji chaos, this was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Yuuji has a boyfriend.His team are more than willing to cause a bit of chaos to give them some alone time together.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 54





	Operation "Buy Teru time to sneak off and make out with his boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbJmVoQYepg&feature=youtu.be) on loop. It is the soundtrack to my life now. 
> 
> For real though I just wanted to write a little bit of Johzenji chaos and TeruShira because they're my next-gen captains otp! Kudos and comments are appreciated, or hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/johzenji_squad) if that's your preferred space to yell!

Yuuji had a boyfriend. Even just thinking that sentence in his head made his heart speed up and a grin crawl onto his lips. He had a  _ boyfriend _ who not only was incredibly smart and handsome but played volleyball too! While he wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to deserve such a blessing, he was not going to let it go. 

There was just one problem. 

It wasn’t even a big problem, really! He swore up and down whenever his boyfriend asked that it was perfectly fine and he didn’t mind at all! But their relationship was a secret one. Not because he was embarrassed by Yuuji or anything like that, but he was worried about what would happen if word got around to his team. Not the team themselves of course - his roommate knew he was gay so it’s not like he was worried about that - it was more so the coaches. He had worked really hard to get into the school and play on the team, and Yuuji understood that completely. So they didn’t tell anybody, and it was fine. 

Well, it wasn’t a _total_ secret. Their parents knew, naturally, since they usually went to one of their houses for their dates. Yuuji’s parents loved his boyfriend because he was very polite, and he often wanted to tell them just how much of a wicked tongue he really had. But he didn’t, because it made him really happy to see the pleased flush rise on his boyfriend’s cute face when Yuuji’s parents complimented him. They usually ended up at Yuuji’s house, for one reason or another. That was fine too because Yuuji had loads of games and things they could do to keep themselves entertained. 

And then there was the time Yuuji’s team found out. Not even the whole team, just his friends. The seven of them all decided to go out after practice one Saturday and they ended up in the sports store. Tsucchi wanted to buy new knee pads anyway, so it worked out. They had split up a bit, browsing for different things. Yuuji ended up on his own and wandered outside of the store to wait in the warm sunshine. He loved being outdoors on days like these. So he just shot a text into their group chat letting them all know where he was and to come out when they were finished. He got several thumbs-up, and that was good enough. A few minutes later he had a weight throw itself against his back and two strong, pale arms wrap around his torso. He had tried to warn his boyfriend that his team would probably be there any second but then he realised he was having an anxiety attack and he would never turn him away while he was suffering. 

They did have to answer the question of “Why is the Shiratorizawa captain clutching onto our captain in what appears to be a hug?” when his friends emerged from the store, but that was fine too. Kenjirou was the one who used the b-word to describe himself, which made Yuuji nearly burst at the seams with joy. It also meant he was now free to wax poetic about his most amazing, incredible boyfriend to his friends after practice or during lunch, much to their chagrin. But they were all really happy for Yuuji, and they swore to keep it a secret. And Yuuji trusted them, so by extension Kenjirou trusted them, so everything was fine. 

They didn’t go on dates, just the two of them, out to restaurants or the cinema or the park. Kenjirou was still worried about word getting back to his coaches, and Yuuji really did understand. But as the time for Spring High approached it meant they didn’t get to spend a lot of time together. Both of their teams were training even harder to make it to Nationals, doing extra long practices while also trying to keep on top of their school work. A little while ago, when Kenjirou had come over for a movie night in Yuuji’s house, as they were tucked together under his duvet on his bed not really paying attention to the screen, Kenjirou had told him of his plans for after graduation. He was going to go to medical school, to become a doctor. The amount of pride Yuuji had felt swell inside him was unbelievable, and he had smothered his boyfriend in an ecstatic hug. It meant Kenjirou was going to have to spend pretty much any of his time outside of volleyball practice in his dorm studying. It meant they weren’t going to see a lot of each other for a few months. But Yuuji assured him it was fine, they were going to be _fine_. 

And they were, for the most part. They still texted every day - even if it was only a “good morning” and “good night” - but it was enough. They talked and sent each other selfies, but Yuuji missed being able to touch. He wanted to hold Kenjirou’s hand and cuddle him in his lap and press feather-light kisses across his cheeks and nose to make his adorable boyfriend giggle. He missed the physical affection so much, even if they never really did much of it when they were together. Yuuji was starving, and his friends were fed up of him latching onto them in substitute. It was fine though because they had a plan. 

Karasuno was hosting a sort of informal gathering of the volleyball teams before the Spring High matches began. It was supposed to be a friendly thing, a way for the players on all the teams to interact outside of the competitive setting of the tournament. Yuuji knew it probably was going to end up being like one of those awkward middle school dances where people all stay in their friend groups and the chaperones try to encourage kids into the centre of the floor to dance and mingle. But he didn’t really care too much about the details, except for one. Kenjirou was going to be there. With his team sure, but there would be so many other players that it shouldn’t be too hard to find a chance for the two of them to slip away for a bit. Especially not when Johzenji were the masters of causing distractions and chaos. So that was the plan. 

Not all the teams showed up. Not all the players from each team showed up. For some reason, there were two Tokyo teams and a team from Hyogo there. Karasuno had weird connections. There were only three things Yuuji really cared about looking for when Johzenji arrived fashionably late to the party. 

One; Were Shiratorizawa here?

Two; Was Kenjirou here? 

Three; Were any of his team’s coaches there as chaperones?

The answers, thankfully, were yes, _yes_ and no. Yuuji managed to find Kenjirou within five minutes of entering the large sports hall. His boyfriend hadn’t spotted him yet, but that was fine. He had sent him a message to say he was here, and for the moment that was enough. Johzenji needed a short while to settle in before they put their plan into action. It was all about strategic timing and placement. Despite their wild nature and playstyle, Yuuji knew his team were dedicated to their captain’s cause. He hadn’t told the team what the real end goal was, but his friends knew the stakes and were going to tackle the more difficult targets. It was going to be fine. Yuuji couldn’t wait to see the look on Kenjirou’s face when everything fell into place. 

The plan was a simple, foolproof, tried and tested method for drawing attention away from something they didn’t want the focus on. It involved all the Johzenji players being their normal, chaotic selves - but ramped up a notch. The first and second years on the team tackled the groups huddled in stray corners or bouncing around the room with no direction. Yuuji spotted their first-year libero engaging in some sort of game of charades with Date Tech’s ridiculously tall setter as he began snaking his way towards the Shiratorizawa huddle. He was most likely to get spotted by his fellow captains, so the third years were left dealing with most of them. 

Right before he split off from his friends, Jiri pulled them all into a totally not inconspicuous huddle and knocked their foreheads together so he could speak to them all in a hushed whisper.

“Operation ‘Buy Teru time to sneak off and make out with his boyfriend’ is go!”

Tsucchi and Izaka teamed up to take on the Karasuno hosts because Yuuji knew their libero and vice-captain still held a bit of a grudge against him for his shitty attitude towards their manager last year. He had learned a lot since then, but they didn’t know that. Fortunately, the combination of his shortest and tallest friends was enough to keep Yuuji off the five Karasuno third-years’ radar.

Jiri had elected himself to deal with Aoba Johsai. He didn’t admit it, but they all knew it was because he wanted to see their setter captain up close. Yuuji was not the only one who had teased Jiri about their similar hairstyles, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for the spiker to either confirm or deny any other similarities between them. Yuuji was going to owe him a lot of pistachio ice-cream for taking the scary Seijoh wing-spiker and the far too observant libero out of the picture. 

Despite knowing absolutely nothing about the Tokyo teams that had for some reason been invited, Higashi bounced towards them with confidence. They were hanging out pretty close to the Karasuno team, and one of them looked really similar to the vice, except with a blonde streak down the centre of his head. There was another blonde on that team, with his head totally engrossed in a handheld game while a very pretty dark-haired player watched over his shoulder. Higashi probably wouldn’t have a lot to do, since they had no idea who Yuuji even was to be paying attention to him. 

The second hardest job here was going to be Date Tech, and that was purely because Yuuji and their captain Futakuchi were in the realm of friends. He couldn’t let himself be caught yet, but he would definitely be spending time with him later - there was just something far more important to deal with first. So he left his fate with Futamata, knowing that his best friend was both pretty enough to be distracting and clever enough to weaponise it. Futakuchi didn’t stand a chance, and if he wasn’t so touch-starved from his own boyfriend Yuuji _might_ have felt sorry for him. 

All that was left in the way between Yuuji and getting time alone with Kenjirou for the first time in a month was his boyfriend’s roommate, best friend, and vice-captain; one Kawanishi Taichi. He was entrusting the most difficult portion of the job to his own rock and right-hand man. Bobata had never let him down before when it mattered, and as they traded a subtle fist bump on approaching the handful of Shiratorizawa third-years surrounding their captain, he knew he could rely on him once again. 

The plan was a simple, foolproof, tried and tested method. Bobata and Yuuji strolled up with hoots and hollers and the look of joy and fondness that flitted across Kenjirou’s face at their arrival was enough to make Yuuji know that this was for sure going to be worth it. He briefly glanced around the room at large and found no eyes turned their way. Between the strange inter-team friendships that were pre-existing and the particular brand of Johzenji chaos he had let loose on the unsuspecting players, Yuuji was confident that his plan was going to work. They just had to overcome this one final hurdle. It was going to be fine. 

It only took approximately fifteen minutes of small talk and one minor appearance by a guy who sported a very similar hairstyle to Yuuji before he finally got his chance to steal his boyfriend away unnoticed. The Karasuno coach and advisor took to an impromptu stage to thank them all for coming and gave a bit of a speech about the importance of inter-team relationships that went beyond competitive sporting ones. Yuuji chuckled a little under his breath as he stepped closer to his boyfriend and gently brushed his fingers against the inside of Kenjirou’s wrist - if only they knew. Everyone was focused on the speech, and so there was no resistance when Yuuji tugged ever so slightly on Kenjirou’s jacket sleeve and the two of them crossed the short distance to an exit door. It led down a short hallway towards a set of bathrooms, but they didn’t stop there. They didn’t stop until they were outside, standing behind a wall, hidden away from the eyes of everyone inside. 

As soon as it registered that they were alone Kenjirou melted into Yuuji’s arms. He wasn’t that much shorter than him, but it was enough for Yuuji to feel like he could wrap his boyfriend up in his embrace and protect him from the whole world. He knew that wasn’t really possible, but it was something he could hope for at least. Just getting this chance to hold Kenjirou in his arms, feel his breath regularly exhaling against his neck and have his hands fisted in the back of Yuuji’s jacket, it was enough. But when his boyfriend tilted his chin up and captured Yuuji’s lips in a warm kiss, he was sure that this was the best it could get. And then, as if he was purposely saving all these wonderful moments for today, Kenjirou made his heart stop beating. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The tears that fell from his eyes were unbidden and unexpected but Yuuji didn’t care. He was too full of love and joy to care. Despite everything, despite their teams being rivals and their schools being too far apart for casual meetups and their studies being important and everything else that kept them apart, Kenjirou was still falling in love with him. Yuuji didn’t think his heart could handle holding so much happiness inside, so he let it all out. He let the words tumble from his lips, racing and rushing to be the first to reach Kenjirou’s ears and exclaim how  _ happy  _ he made him feel. They came out messy and jumbled but they must have made sense because his boyfriend's smile grew several levels brighter and it made his whole body ache in the best kind of way. He was so in love. 

They spent a little time, a bit of time - certainly nowhere near  _ enough _ time - just being together. Yuuji held his boyfriend in his arms and they spoke about everything and nothing that was on their minds. There were traded kisses and words that made him finally understand why so many songs were written about love. Eventually, they did have to go back before they were missed - before anyone got suspicious. Yuuji shot a message to his group chat as a pre-warning and got a very cryptic reply promising him there was no need to worry - that things were going just fine. 

So what if he couldn’t hold Kenjirou’s hand as they walked back into the gym and found Tsucchi on Izaka’s back holding what looked to be a foam noodle in one hand. They seemed to be facing off against the Date Tech libero on the white-haired middle blocker’s back, the Karasuno libero on the back of the blonde second-year with the glasses, and who he assumed to be the libero of one of the Tokyo teams on the back of a tall lanky player with silver-grey hair - all similarly equipped with foam noodles. Yuuji barely managed to smother a laugh into his elbow at the scene. Kenjirou reached back and squeezed his hand firmly one more time before slipping away to rejoin some of his team, and Yuuji watched his boyfriend go with a thundering beat of his heart. He was so very in love. And while what they had wasn’t his ideal fairytale romance, it was more than just fine. It wouldn’t be long before they could be together in the way they both wanted to be, and Yuuji was more than happy to wait. 

Because Yuuji had a boyfriend, who was strong and determined and _beautiful_. He could deal with a little bit of distance because he knew they would grow even closer because of it. So for now, Yuuji put on his widest grin and rushed forward to get a front-row view of the special brand of Johzenji chaos he had unleashed on this volleyball party. He waved at Jiri whose hair had been parted differently, sent a thumbs-up to Higashi who was now also watching gameplay over the shoulder of the blonde Tokyo player, winked at Futamata who was draped around a slightly pink Futakuchi, and finally nodded once at Bobata who was standing shoulder to shoulder with Kawanishi and watching the disaster that was about to happen. His heart doubled time again when Kenjirou appeared beside their two best friends, and their eyes met for a brief second. It was enough to send him into a loved-up tizzy until the contact was broken by a war cry of sorts as the libero jousting match began. 

Yuuji had a boyfriend who he loved very much. And he had a team who were ready and willing to cause chaos on command. So really, what more could he want?


End file.
